


Bless You and Send You a Happy New Year

by dothraki_shieldmaiden



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dr. Kili!, Hobbit Holiday Exchange, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Patient!Fili, Prostate Exam, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Roleplay, abuse of latex gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraki_shieldmaiden/pseuds/dothraki_shieldmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has a surprise planned for Fili to celebrate the New Year. </p>
<p>Besides, you should always enter the upcoming year with a clean bill of health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You and Send You a Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlestSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/gifts).



> My Hobbit Holiday Exchange fic for LittlestSecret. 
> 
> 'Nuff said.

            Fili pulls into the driveway of the house and presses the button to open the garage, breathing a sigh of relief when he sees the Honda CRV within, clear evidence that his brother is already home. Kili has a bad habit of staying just a few extra minutes at the hospital and this time, with the snow already starting to fall, the consequences could have been disastrous. It’s good that he’s already here. Better that he somehow managed to get tomorrow off. Both of them have always been sentimental about their holidays and it had been difficult when Kili had been called away last New Year’s Eve.

            Even though Kili’s already assured him countless times that such an incident won’t occur this year Fili’s still nervous when he enters the house and doesn’t find Kili in the kitchen. With the snow already on the way he’d been sure that his brother would have been diligently making all sorts of sugary treats for them to nibble on while they waited for the plows to arrive. But the kitchen is dark and Fili’s stomach shifts in concern.

            Kili’s car is in the garage so his brother has to be home. Unless he got someone to drive him. But that wouldn’t have made sense because he left for work shortly after Kili. Still, there should have been some call from the denizens of the house, some acknowledgement from his brother and the lack thereof has nervous flutters dancing in the pit of Fili’s stomach.

            He throws his keys in the bowl by the door and pauses when he sees the note taped to the side of the wall, just where his eyes will be sure to catch it. _Downstairs in den. Come now?_

            Fili’s eyebrow quirks at the ambiguous language of the note but he shakes his head nonetheless. He walks to the edge of the laundry room and pauses. Convention and habit both dictate that his shoes should come off before treading on their freshly cleaned carpet but the summons of Kili’s note tug harder than his sense of propriety. Sending a silent prayer of forgiveness to the gods of cleanliness, Fili makes his way downstairs.

            Kili’s location is easy enough to find. Downstairs is pitch-black, save for a strip of light underneath the closed door of the den. Fili pauses for a second, his brow wrinkled in confusion. At this point he and Kili have been in the house for a little over three years and he can’t ever recall seeing the door to the den closed once. “Kili?” he calls, hand reaching for the light switch.

            “I’m in room twelve,” Kili answers him, except something's different. His brother's voice but the tone is different somehow, clipped and polished without any lingering inflections, minus the playful drawl which always manages to ignite slow burning fire in the pit of his stomach.

            Fili’s at the door, his hand stretched out towards the handle when the other piece of the puzzle slots into place for him. He was so busy dissecting the difference in Kili’s voice that he didn’t bother to worry about what his brother was telling him. It’s only when he’s poised to take the final step into the room that Kili’s words finally sink into his brain. _Room twelve? Since when have we numbered our rooms?_

            “The doctor will see you now,” Kili tells him through the door and Fili’s knees shiver unexpectedly.

            He told Kili about this little secret ages ago, back in their undergrad days when they’d been discussing what careers they wanted to pursue. Fili had known that he would be expected to go into business in order to take over Erebor and he hadn’t actually minded. He found the constant race and competition of the company invigorating, enjoyed the subtle dance of prospecting new markets while working to improve existing ones and lived for the brief moment of triumph when a merger went through, when the final details on a large deal were solidified and the papers signed. He’d also known that Kili would hate that life, would resent every day that he spent sitting behind a desk.

            _“So what were you planning on studying?” Fili asked, eyes facing towards the ceiling as he relaxed into the arm casually looped around his shoulders. He hadn’t been too sure of his brother’s final goals. Kili’s freshman schedule was as varied as his brother could make it and there was no trend of classes that would allow for easy guessing of Kili’s intentions._

_“Don’t know, have some time before I have to really decide,” Kili answered. He casually flipped his head and Fili snorted as some of the long strands of hair wound up on his nose._

_“Yeah but you must be thinking of something,” he cajoled, unwilling to admit defeat just yet. Kili’s nose wrinkled and his brother let out a long sigh, both signs that Kili had already made up his mind and was just unwilling to reveal his final choice._

_“Um, I mean…” Kili scratched at the light olive skin at the back of his neck as he studiously avoided Fili eyes. “I was thinking maybe about medicine? Like being a surgeon? But not like someone who does boobs or that. I want to do something with kids maybe?” He laughed as he finally turned to Fili. “Don’t know, does that sound weird?”_

_Fili swallowed hard, his voice gone dry from the moment Kili had mentioned medicine. “No,” he finally managed, tongue flickering out to deliver moisture to his suddenly parched lips. “No, that sounds really awesome.”_

_“Yeah,” Kili said, managing to draw several syllables out of the simple word. “I can tell you think so.”_

_“No, I do!” Fili protested. He could feel his cheeks beginning to heat and he tried to duck his face into Kili’s chest, too mortified to say his next confessional while still looking at his brother. “That’s a really good idea Kili and I know you’ll be perfect at it. It’s just…”_

_He could still feel the weight of Kili’s gaze on him, his brother not pushing, at least not yet, but still demanding an answer. He would do his best to oblige, even though it was mortifying for him to admit._

_“Um, it’s just kind of…I have a thing for doctors?” Fili said, the words coming out of him in a huge rush. His chest felt somehow empty once the confession wasn’t battering at his insides, demanding to escape. Now he just had the nervous squirming of butterflies in his stomach as he waited for Kili’s response._

_It didn’t take long—He could feel Kili roll over and turn to face him but by then he’d already buried his face in the soft mattress, willing himself to sink into the plush material and never emerge. He wasn’t lucky enough for that, as Kili blanketed him with his body, his brother’s warmth sinking down deep into his own skin. “God that’s hot Fee,” Kili whispered into his ear, tongue flicking out to tease at the shell. Fili turned his head, sure that Kili was joking but he’d had his lips claimed in a thoroughly possessive, searching kiss that managed to make him breathless. “Knowing that every time you see me in my scrubs you’ll already be turned on—“_

_Fili groaned underneath Kili, both from the current stimulation to his sensitive ear and neck as well as his brother’s effortless acceptance. “You know what would be hot?” The question must have been rhetorical as Kili almost immediately answered himself. “If one night you came home and I was wearing all my doctor stuff—we could play like it was real, like you were actually coming for an exam—“_

_Fili groaned at that, his hands flat on top of his head as he tried to deny how undeniably erotic that image of Kili, complete with scrubs, standing over him with latex gloves, one of the fingers already dripping with lube. “Yeah, I knew you thought so.” Fili could_ feel _the smirk._

It’s been years since that exchange and Kili’s never brought it up once, not even when he was accepted into medical school or he finally got a job at the hospital. To be here _now_ —seemingly at random but Fili’s learned by now that Kili very rarely does things at random, no matter what it must appear like—

            “If you wouldn’t mind Mr. Durinte, I do have other patients to see.”

            The slight hint of irritation and impatience in Kili’s tone has Fili pushing open the door because damn it, this is his house too and even if Kili’s already managed to have his cock stirring in interest he’s not going to let his baby brother order him around—

            His every thought stutters to a stop when he pushes open the door and steps inside. Blue eyes flicker over the equipment brought into the familiar, comforting room—Somehow Kili’s managed to procure two massive lamps, both of which give off a light that’s so intense it’s almost painful. Fili squints from those to look at the thigh high coffee table, which now has the sterile tissue paper of a doctor’s office spread over its surface, as well as a box of non-latex medical gloves and a small bottle of lube. The label is something that Fili’s not familiar with so obviously he and Kili have never bought it—His prick fills out a little more when he realizes that Kili must have brought it home from the hospital.

            Speaking of his brother—Kili is everything that Fili ever imagined when he was picturing a set of scrubs walking down the sterile aisles of a hospital. His brother is still wearing the matching set of dark green scrubs he left the house in this morning, except now he’s also wearing a pristine white lab coat which reaches down to his knees. Kili turns to fully face him and Fili’s legs wobble at the full picture of his brother—loose strands of hair tucked inside his headwrap, pens sticking out of the pocket on his jacket with the name Dr. ÓConghaile embroidered in dark blue just above the left breast pocket.

            “You’re late Mr. Durinte **.** I’m not in the habit of saving space for clients but since you were such a good patient once, I suppose that I can make an exception for you.” Just when Fili thought that his heart couldn’t pound any harder in his chest, Kili reaches behind himself and pulls out a thin medical clipboard. He flips the front of it up and quickly scans through the paper. Fili watches in amazed, anticipated silence as he tries to banish the feel of his swiftly rising cock.

            When Kili next glances towards him he cocks a dark brow in question. “I’m sorry, I was caught up in your chart for a moment.” Kili turns around and rummages through a box sitting on the easy chair. The theater missed a great one when Kili decided to go into medicine instead. Fili’s half convinced that his brother’s rifling through cabinets and shelves in his office.

            After a suitable amount of time has passed Kili draws something out of the box and hands it to Fili. After a moment, Fili realizes what he’s holding and he looks helplessly at Kili.

            “You can change in here…I apologize for the inconvenience. I don’t know quite what happened to our curtain. I’ll leave for a moment and give you some privacy.”

            Before Fili can gather his thoughts Kili’s already swept out of the room, leaving him alone and clutching the paper smock to his chest. He sits down on the edge of the couch, fingers automatically fiddling with the laces of his shoes. Fingers shake with excitement and nerves as he unbuckles his belt and slides his slacks down his legs. He takes his jacket off and loosens his tie, only to pause at the first button of his dress shirt. His thumb runs over the smooth plastic curve as he debates whether or not to remove his shirt. Before he can make a final decision, there’s a sharp rap on the door. Without waiting for a welcome, Kili enters once more.

            Fili has just enough time to wrap the paper apron around his waist before Kili’s eyes turn to him. He flushes underneath the weight of his brother’s stare, not quite sure why he’s suddenly so shy. It’s not like Kili’s never seen him naked before (and isn’t that the truth) but somehow this is different, the bulbs throwing harsh light onto parts of his body which are usually left in shadow, the hard surface of the coffee table waiting for him, Kili’s normal affection smothered by sharp professionalism.

            “On the table if you don’t mind Mr. Durinte.” With a jerk of his head Kili indicates where he wants Fili to sit. Feeling more awkward than he has in quite some time, Fili sits at the edge of the table, feet still firmly planted on the ground. He’s not willing to lie back fully on the table, unsure of relinquishing that much control over to Kili just yet.

            A slight twinge of irritation shoots through Fili as he realizes that Kili isn’t even looking at him. Instead his brother’s attention is absorbed by the clipboard, eyes flitting back and forth over the paper even though Fili’s willing to bet that the chart is empty. Then Kili raises his gaze and lets the full force of his focus loose onto Fili. The elder grips the edge of the table to keep from letting a moan escape. He might not know the full extent of his role but he’s almost certain that moaning in response to his doctor’s hungry look is not in the script.

            “I see that you haven’t been to see us in a while Mr. Durinte,” Kili says, his tone conversational as he flips the clipboard shut and turns back to face him. “You do know that we recommend a yearly check-up, just to make sure that everything’s still going fine.”

            “Yeah,” Fili thoughtlessly agrees. He comes back to his senses in time to amend his statement by adding, “Just didn’t seem necessary you know...no real problems lately.”

            Kili nods understandingly. “Even so, still a good idea.” He glances down at Fili’s shirt, as though it’s the first time he’s seeing the remaining garment. “I’ll just ask you to remove that as well.”

            Fili can’t stop the flush which creeps up from underneath his shirt collar to his face. He’s underwent enough physicals to know that standard procedure allows the shirt to be left on but he’s unwilling to argue with Kili, at least not while his brother’s eyes gleam with a greedy, mischievous glint. It takes him longer than it should to undo his tie and fumble with his buttons, mostly because he can feel the weight of Kili’s heated stare as it rests over his body.

            Once his dress shirt and undershirt leave his body and join the rest of his clothes on the floor Fili shivers. The thin paper smock does nothing to protect his body from the draft which winds through the den. He looks pleadingly at Kili, hoping that his brother will take pity on him and allow him to reclaim his shirt, only to have heat roll through his body at the sight of Kili with a stethoscope curled around his neck. Fili swallows hard when Kili easily thumbs the earpieces into his ears, tapping lightly on the chestpiece.

            “All right Mr. Durinte…” Kili pauses for a moment, one dark brow elegantly arched. “Is it all right if I call you Fili?”

            The question comes so casually that it takes Fili a moment to understand Kili’s words. When he does, he nods jerkily, mouth going dry as he tries to answer. “Yes,” he finally manages to wheeze out. “Yes, that’s fine.”

            “Good.” Fili can sense more than see Kili’s nod but he knows the exact movement of his brother’s head, a short jerk of acknowledgement. Kili moves to stand behind him and Fili’s skin prickles as his brother moves out of the line of his sight. Gentle fingers urge him forward and even though unfamiliar circumstances Fili’s skin still recognizes Kili’s touch, still warms immediately to the long fingers pressing into his skin. He has just a split second of comfort before ice brushes his back, making him jerk away and gasp.

            “Oh, sorry, must be a little cold,” Kili carelessly comments, even though his tone says quite clearly that he’s pleased with himself.

            “It’s fine,” Fili grits out through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to flinch away from the newest assault on his skin. Kili’s crueler than any other doctor would be, light teasing touches of the metal against the warm skin of his back.

            Fili swallows and licks his lips, trying desperately to prevent any sort of noise from escaping his mouth. It’s not very often that Kili indulges himself like this, teasing and tormenting but so sweetly that Fili can’t help but crave more. The chilly side of the chestpiece across his pectoral is enough to have him shivering and the brush of cold metal against a nipple already semi-erect from the cold has him actually jumping as a helpless whimper escapes his lips.

            “Sorry.” Kili practically sings the apology and Fili doesn’t have to look to know the expression which creeps across his brother's face. He’s seen that smug, pleased smirk one too many times not to immediately recognize it in Kili's voice as well. He becomes convinced of Kili’s less than pure intentions when the frigid curve of the chestpiece traces along the edge of a nipple and Fili has to bite his lower lip in order to stop another whimper from escaping.

            “Are you all right?” Kili asks, his voice politely concerned. Fili slants his eyes upwards to meet Kili’s. The hungry anticipation held within the deep chocolate orbs is enough to have Fili’s heart skipping just a little, like it has ever since he was eighteen and he saw his baby brother’s heated gaze turn on him. Back then he felt like he was helpless underneath the swirling tempest of Kili’s adoration and lust but he’s older now and much more capable of evening the playing ground between the two of them. With slow deliberate movements, Fili licks his lips before answering, lowering his eyelids just enough to be coy without seeming too demure.

            “I’m fine Doctor.” The breathy tone and rough edge to his voice are unfeigned, a natural response to having Kili’s eyes look at him with such want, such _need._ How many years has it been, how many times? Kili always manages to make everything sparkling new and different, make him feel as though he’s the only person in the world. Looking at his brother in his scrubs and lab coat, bright blue medical gloves skintight over his hands—Fili wouldn’t trade his life for anything in the world.

            “Good,” Kili finally manages and Fili’s pleased to see the slight quiver in his hands. It feels good to know that he’s having an effect, to know that Kili wants this so badly that for just a split second he considered breaking character. “We’ll continue then shall we?”

            Fili doesn’t bother making any sort of agreement, too interested in what his brother’s holding. When Kili turns back to face him he sees it—a small bottle of lubricant resting innocuously in Kili’s hand. Heart now pounding faster Fili glances up at Kili and has to restrain a moan at the gleam in his brother’s eyes.

            “If you wouldn’t mind moving down to the edge of the table and putting your knees up.” Wordlessly, Fili nods and moves to comply. The thin paper crinkles and crackles as he moves down the table, skin prickling at the temperature difference in the places where his bottom hasn’t been resting. Kili watches his progress with an intensity that would most likely be inappropriate within an actual medical setting but Fili doesn’t particularly care. Underneath the safety of the smock he’s already half hard and his blood is humming in his veins, eager for a chance to boil over.

            Fili complies as best he can with Kili’s orders, the edge of the table digging almost uncomfortably into the arch of his foot. His best efforts still seem to find fault with Kili, who huffs impatiently before rearranging him with gentle touches, spreading his legs so far apart that his muscles start to complain in protest and pushing his ass further to the edge of the table.

            When he feels the heat from the lamp directed towards his groin Fili thinks that he might explode then and there. To have such harsh focus thrown onto such an intimate part of his body—to have Kili’s sharp eyes gazing at him, capable of catching every imperfection—He starts to protest, looking towards Kili with his appeal.

            What he sees in his brother’s eyes is enough to melt the words on the tip of his tongue. Kili’s eyes are warm and caring, deep pools which show nothing but comfort. His brother’s already thought about his reasons for complaint and dismissed every one. Kili knows his body, knows it probably better than his own at this point, and there’s nothing, _nothing_ about Fili that he doesn’t find attractive and enticing. Everything is held with Kili’s eyes, the love, the caring, the want—it all swirls together until it’s pulling Fili under as well and he happily surrenders himself to the current, lost in the wave of _Kili._

            A soft squeeze of his thigh adds to his reassurance until Kili drops down to his knees before him and all he can see of his brother is his headwrap. Despite his best efforts, Fili’s breathing quickens, anticipation coiling in his stomach and slowly releasing throughout his body. “All right, tell me if anything feels uncomfortable or if you need me to stop,” Kili cautions, one hand resting clinically against Fili’s upper thigh. “You might not be used to this so please, don’t hesitate to let me know if something’s wrong.”

            “Oh no,” Fili says, before he can stop the words from escaping his mouth. “Trust me I’m very used to this.”

            The sight of Kili’s head popping up between his spread legs would be humorous if it weren’t so damn arousing. Fili can see the subtle cracks in Kili’s façade, the barely repressed laughter held behind the lips which threaten to quirk into an earsplitting smile. Something in Fili’s heart warms when he sees Kili’s face, so full of mirth and caring that he can’t help but release the lingering tension held in his body, give himself up entirely to Kili.

            “Are you now?” Kili’s definitely having a harder time controlling himself than he was before, Fili can hear it in the slightly ragged edge to his voice. “To tell the truth Mr. Durinte I didn’t quite think that of you.”

            “Oh?” Fili asks, quirking his brow in the way that always makes Kili lick his lips. “And why would that be?”

            “Hm. Well.” Kili pauses, chin wrinkling as he thinks. When he looks back to Fili there’s a faint line of concern between his eyes. “I’m not strictly supposed to talk about…personal matters with patients. It’s, well…it’s not exactly ethical.”

            “I’m certain that I can keep a secret,” Fili cajoles. The more he plays along the easier it is to fall into his role. Plus, he would be lying if he said that it wasn’t intriguing, Kili playing the coquette.

            Dark brown eyes look at him from underneath impossibly long lashes. “Well, if you’ll forgive me, an important man such as yourself? One of the wealthiest men in the Twin Cities, heir to one of the largest companies there? Not to mention…” Kili trails and Fili’s shocked to see a hint of a flush creeping into his brother’s light olive skin. “I’m sorry but you quite obviously work out.” His eyes drop to the lines of muscle along Fili’s chest and abdomen and this time it’s Fili’s turn to feel the heat creeping down through his body.

            “Well…” Fili bumbles for a second, his tongue feeling too large to really get any coherent words out. It’s a small mercy for he has no idea where he would even begin. How does he explain something which comes as naturally to him as breathing does for others? How to put into words the vague longing which was always there, even though high school but was finally realized the first time Kili sank into him, slow and slick, his eyes glazed in wonder and excitement, and perfect, so damn _perfect…._

If he wasn’t looking closely at Kili’s face then he would have missed the small wink which his brother tosses his way. Fili draws strength from that small gesture, to the point that he’s able to give Kili a little smirk. Because he’s waiting for it, Fili’s able to catch the subtle drop of Kili’s shoulders, the tension released. With both of them fully relaxed once more, the game continues.

            “Just happens to be what I like.” He gnaws on his lower lip as he flicks a shy glance up to Kili. The brunet looks at him as though he’s been starving for years and Fili is the banquet freshly laid before him.

            Heat curls in the pit of his stomach as Kili grins down at him, lips slowly pulling apart to reveal white teeth. “Just the last part of the exam left,” Kili brightly assures him and _when_ did the drafty room become so boiling hot? Fili’s heartbeat quickens because he knows what comes next, it’s what he’s been waiting for, his every muscle tense with anticipation—“I just need you to stand up and face the table.”

            His heart slams to an ungentle halt in his chest before starting up again, pounding at the cage of his ribs. He was expecting this, the ungainly shuffle of holding his gown shut while standing, his arm reaching behind him to hold the two edges together as he faces the waist high table. Thank God it’s tall, thank God he’s not going to be bent in half with his head between his knees.

            “Spread your legs please?” Kili asks, his voice playfully innocent. “It’s fine, you can just let that go,” he adds, noticing Fili’s struggle to keep the smock closed over his ass. With a shudder Fili releases the two thin edges and bares his buttocks to Kili. “All right now I just need you to bend over and grab the edges of the table…Relax,” Kili adds. He’s standing so close that Fili can practically feel the heat rolling off of him and he shivers with the expectation of sensation.

            Cruel of Kili to take his time, drawing the process out so that even the click of the top of the lube makes him shiver with want. The wood digs into the palm of his hands as Fili gnaws on his lower lip and the discomfort manages to somewhat stifle the desire to snap at Kili, tell him to get on with it. His senses are teetering on the edge of a pinprick, waiting for the first touch of lube-slick fingers against his entrance, though now it’s easier to restrain his impatience than it would have been once. He’s grown to appreciate the subtlety of a long tease, the grinding pressure escalating in his gut, the blissful emptiness which comes with release. He can wait—though listening to the latex gloves rub against each other as Kili spreads the lube is swiftly driving him mad.

            Kili’s left hand rests lightly against his hip and Fili fails to repress the shudder which rolls along his muscles. So close, so close, so damn close…He can’t help it. At the first feather-light pressure of fingers against his entrance Fili sighs in relief, his legs spreading just that little bit more to allow Kili more room. A second passes before he fully comprehends the automatic response of his body and he looks over his shoulder to meet Kili’s softly amused eyes.

            “I would tell you to relax but it seems as though you’re already one step ahead of me,” he comments. For the first time in their play a dark hint of lust creeps into his words, his gaze suddenly razor sharp.

            “I told you, I’m rather used to this,” Fili answers, fighting his body’s urging to simply push down on the finger and force it inside.

            “Yes well, my first instructions still stand,” and that damn finger is still tracing around the very edges of his hole, rubbing with a vague sort of intent but not _nearly_ enough pressure to do _anything._ “If you start to feel any discomfort or pain you’ll tell me immediately, right?”

            “I don’t think that will be an issue,” Fili grits out, fingers releasing the table and clenching into a fist because damn it, Kili’s doing this on purpose, he _knows_ how badly Fili wants it, he can probably see the line of his mostly hard cock between his legs and now he’s just being a damn brat—

            “Trust me,” Kili chides, flashing a swift grin that’s nothing but sheer filth before his finger inches painfully slowly inside. “I’m a doctor.”

            All of Fili’s self-control vanishes and he’s powerless to stop his back arching or his head lolling backwards as a moan that’s caught halfway between satisfaction and need tears through his throat. Roleplay completely forgotten for the moment, he holds the position, desire blazing and cutting a wide swatch through his body until all rational thought has burned away. Kili’s finger slides fully inside him, to the third knuckle and Fili clenches around the intrusion, his nerves singing in pleasure.

            The high from the first penetration fades all too swiftly and is replaced by the reminder that for the moment they’re still caught up in their game. For a fleeting second Fili wants to tell Kili to forget the play and just fuck him already because his body is already eager for the happiness which comes only when he’s stretched wide but instead he catches Kili’s eye. His brother has an unfeigned look of pure wonder and love on his face, something so heart-breaking that Fili immediately forgets his prior decision. His chest swells with love because what he and Kili have is so genuine that no amount of acting can even hope to extinguish, even for a second.

            _“Fuck,”_ Kili finally rasps, his voice so torn and wrecked that for a moment Fili can’t tell whether or not they’re still acting. His brother’s finger is still motionless within him and Fili tightens his muscles, a wordless plea for Kili to move. “I…I wasn’t expecting…”

            “Please,” Fili breathes, his forehead resting against the table as it seems entirely too much effort to hold it upright. “Please—“

            “Yes.” Kili nods, his Adam’s apple bobbing erratically as his eyes swiftly travel up and down the length of him. “I will, just…I have to finish this first, it’s my job, I have to finish…”

             “Hurry,” Fili orders, his brow furrowed because this is going to be the most excruciating sort of tease and Kili’s going to relish every second of it. He’s not sure whether or not he’s acting because the desire and need and want—Kili in his coat, the alien texture of gloves inside him—

            The first brush of a fingertip against his prostrate is little more than a whisper, just enough pressure for Fili to recognize the touch. His hips want to buck up into Kili’s touch, force the finger just a little harder but he doesn’t want to give Kili the satisfaction of knowing just how far he’s come undone. So he waits, his breathing growing more and more labored as Kili presses, just for a split second on the gland.

            “Everything seems to be all right,” Kili ponders, mostly to himself. “I just need to be sure though…” There it is, the pressure and touch that he was craving, Kili’s finger rubbing over his prostrate and this time Fili’s hips do buck upwards. Kili’s finger is a heavy, welcome weight, pushing just hard enough to make white spots dance behind his eyes, turning his lust into a raging beast, demanding its fill.

            “Just need to be sure…” _Oh god,_ this is unbearable, this is perfect, Kili’s finger rubbing on his prostrate, the spots behind his eyes flaring up as white-hot need shoots through his veins. He’s already so close from the tease and the play that it’s not going to take much more than a few—

            “It’s perfectly normal to become aroused,” Kili murmurs and this is agonizing, the feel of his scrubs and jacket on his bare skin, Kili’s body against his back, warm breath in his ear. “Your prostrate is a highly sensitive erogenous zone,” and Kili’s voice is so low that the vibrations travel through his torso, rattling his heart and lungs. Not fair, especially when Kili’s finger never ceases its movement against his gland until the point where he thinks that he might split apart at the seams—

            When he doesn’t think that he can take anymore, when he can hardly breathe because he’s teetering so close to the edge Fili finally whimpers, “Doctor, doctor please…”

            “Stimulation of the prostrate can be so intensely pleasure that men orgasm from that alone,” Kili croons as a gloved hand strokes the soft skin on his hip. “Would that help, if I made you come?”

            _God,_ Kili’s such a little brat for this but his brother delights in pushing both of their limits, in spiraling him down to depths that Fili never knew existed before. “Yes, yes please!” he all but screams, a breathless wail escaping from his lips as Kili’s finger starts to stroke, _exactly_ how he likes it, long circular motions with a tiny little tap and god, god, god… “ _God!”_ His final cry is ripped from his throat as he releases, back arching against the sensation, head tossed so far back that he can almost make out Kili’s face.

            Kili’s finger never ceases its movements, milking him through his orgasm and the aftershocks until he’s sobbing with over-stimulation, his body a mass of nerve endings, all of which are attempting to flare and ignite at the same time. The waves keep crashing until _sogood_ becomes _toomuchtoomuch_ and his toe nudges against the hairline border of pleasure and pain.

            “P—please!” Fili yelps, his voice a thin wail as his lungs stubbornly refuse to work properly. “Ki—“ but if he’s doing this then he’ll do it _right_ , “ _Doctor!”_

            Behind him, Kili’s body jerks in surprise, cloth-covered erection bumping into his thigh as the brunet inadvertently ruts forward. A surge of pride goes through Fili, the same as it always does when he’s given proof of how aroused Kili can get just from being around him. It’s absurd, not to mention demented (even for him) but he wants to wave and point, to bring the world’s attention because _he_ has that effect on Kili, his brother’s hard for _him_ and no one else—Kili’s finger immediately eases the pressure on his prostrate and Fili sobs, half in relief and half in loss as small tremors still chase each other through his muscles.

            Kili’s voice rumbles through his back as a latex hand smoothes over his lower back, fingers teasingly dipping into the divots just above his ass. “Easy, that was wonderful, textbook actually—“

            “I’m glad for it,” Fili manages to shoot back. His muscles finally lose the tension of orgasm and he gratefully collapses onto the hard surface of the table, the cool wood refreshing against his overheated body. “Being normal is my specialty.”

            “Oh Mr. Durinte,” Kili laughs, his fingertips digging into his skin in a distinctly un-doctorlike fashion. “I’m fairly certain that your specialty is in being extraordinary.”

            The flush comes suddenly, immediately following Kili’s last statement, even before his mind unravels the twisted threads of Kili’s speech. After all this time and Kili can still unravel him with nothing more than a few well-placed words? He loves that about his brother. He hopes that it never changes.

            Slowly Fili’s breathing returns to normal and his heart stops slamming itself into the restraints of his sternum. It’s been a few weeks since he’s gotten off just purely on prostrate stimulation. He’s almost forgotten how much more intense it is, how orgasming from that feels as though he’s a long-dormant volcano which explodes without warning, his release dredged up from somewhere within the molten core of Earth.

            Kili's hand rubs comfort over his back and Fili relaxes into the touch, tense muscles loosening as he sighs into the touch. He wants to reach backwards, tangle his fingers in the fluffy cropped hair but that would break the mood of the scene entirely so he settles for subtly shifting his hips, hoping to brush against Kili’s groin with his overly sensitive skin.

            His plan works and a hot flare of lust flashes in him upon feeling the blunt tip of Kili’s prick straining against the confines of his scrubs. He ahs to wonder whether or not he played directly into Kili’s plans as his brother carefully maintains the distance between them, keeping just the tip of his covered prick nudging into Fili’s skin, a constant tease which sends flares of need spiking through skin already dancing with desire.

            “Doctor,” he gasps, as he tries to roll back into Kili’s body, needing to feel his brother’s arousal against him. Kili knows him too well to let that happen however, skillfully jerking his hips away before Fili can press into him. Unable to stop teasing though, Kili lets Fili feel the fullness currently tenting his pants, just before he pulls away, leaving Fili open-mouthed and straining for some form of fulfillment.

            “Are you all right?” Kili pants, his fingers rubbing and caressing the sensitive skin at Fili’s hip. Warmth coats the blond’s side as Kili settles along his side. The hand on his hip travels slowly up his ribcage, past his shoulders, and long fingers play with the downy hairs at the base of his neck. Fili shivers underneath the bite of latex nails, the material of the gloves tacky against his damp skin.

            “Told you I’m used to it,” Fili pants, once he feels that his voice will be steady enough to answer without quivering. Kili’s chuckle reverberates through his body, sending delicious little frissons of freshly sparked lust through Fili’s body.

            “Well that stings my pride a little,” Kili admits and Fili can’t help it, he moans in delight as Kili moves to blanket his back with his body. Even though Kili’s good at roleplay his brother can’t fully commit to the role, can’t pretend like he doesn’t know exactly how to position his body so that his cock scrapes against overly sensitized skin, can’t stop their bodies from slotting together like cogs in a well-oiled machine. Fili’s glad of it, the same way that he’s glad that Kili doesn’t try to stay in character and beg forgiveness for overstepping his bounds because any apology, no matter the situation, coming from his little brother will scrape old wounds which haven’t hurt in years.

            “I would say that was rather spectacular,” Kili continues, his hips grinding delicately into the curve of Fili’s ass, the movement forcing Fili to abandon his thoughts and focus entirely on his brother. Which, Fili realizes, even as he’s gasping and pushing back for a firmer stimulation, was most likely the point. “You’ll insult me if you say that was normal.”

            Fili hesitates for a moment, caught between being truthful to the scene and truthful to Kili. It’s an easy choice in the end because even though it _was_ fairly spectacular, the payoff of years of his lust suddenly spiking whenever Kili mentions something about his job or even his major, he knows that with just a little bit of wheedling he could inspire Kili to truly fantastic levels.

            “It was rather nice,” Fili admits, biting his lip hard to keep the smirk from spreading across his face.

            Kili’s little huff of barely suppressed laughter doesn’t surprise him. His little brother knows how to read his body, knows the symphony of his sighs and can make a masterpiece of him—Kili knows that their play brought about a result that was better than _rather nice_. But Fili knows that no matter what, Kili will always take the bait, always push back, even with this, especially with this—and it will be _wonderful._

            He’s given confirmation of his suspicions when Kili’s large hands grip his hips and turn him over so that his front is fully exposed, both to the cool air and Kili’s hungry eyes. His cock twitches in its nest of golden curls, reinvigorating itself on nothing more than the heavy suggestion in Kili’s look. “Perhaps I should have been more thorough in my examination,” Kili leers, the tips of his fingers skating down Fili’s torso, tiptoeing together once they pass his navel and sliding apart to skim down either side of his groin. “After all, there’s plenty here that needs attention.”

            “Why Doctor,” Fili breathes, clenching the edge of the table for support as Kili drops to his knees before him, “are you flirting with me?”

            “I think we’re beyond that by now, don’t you?” Kili’s head tilts to the side, all sauciness and sex, before he turns the fullness of his considerable attention back to the swiftly hardening prick in front of him. “I must say I’m impressed,” Kili murmurs, his fingertips burrowing in the soft curls which brush against the base. “Most men don’t have nearly your recovery time.”

            “Well, let’s just say that I’m feeling particularly inspired,” Fili pants. It’s become his own personal challenge now, to keep his ass pressed against the table, the wood biting into his flesh. He won’t thrust into Kili’s face, won’t come undone that easily, this time he’s going to make Kili _work_ for it, because this is damn near perfect, the lights and the stethoscope still wound around Kili’s neck—

            He does moan though, when Kili’s fingers ghost over the length of him, the touch too light to be purely clinical. “No discolorations or abnormalities in the skin,” Kili murmurs and Fili’s knees buckle because _oh fuck_ Kili wasn’t joking about an examination was he—

            His moan turns into a keening whine as Kili gently rolls back his foreskin, exposing the head, slick with pre-spend. A cautious swipe of his brother’s thumb across the slit has his head rolling backwards and Kili hums. “Normal response to stimulus.”

            “You…you go this thorough with all of your patients?” Fili gasps, because Kili’s on his knees so calm before him and his little brother has a tendency to always bring out the devil in him.

            “No,” Kili tells him, a smile that’s equal parts wicked and tender spreading like melted butter over his face. “You’re special.” The words are punctuated with a quick little press of his fingers to his frenulum, exactly the pressure that Fili loves and Kili’s reward is a sharp gasp torn from between Fili’s teeth. “Ah-hah,” Kili murmurs, “that’s your spot is it?”

            For a moment Fili’s tempted to snap at him, _of course it is, you idiot you helped me find all of my spots_ but it’s not the game, not what he really wants to do anyway. “You’re the doctor,” he manages to get out, sucking in deep breaths through his nose to stop from hyperventilating, “you tell me.”

            Kili’s eyebrow lifts up in amused surprise—he’s normally nowhere near this sassy but _God_ it’s good, nimble fingers pressing and rubbing up and down his cock, smoothing the velvet skin over steel-hard flesh until Fili thinks that he’ll simply melt into a puddle of molten lust. Kili's touch is sure and confident and Fili gasps underneath the onslaught of clever fingers that know his favorite pressure and speed. His body is still strung tight with pleasure from his first orgasm and Kili knows exactly how to exploit that, how to tune his nerves and play his body until it gives him a symphony.

            He should. It's been years.

            Everything becomes better when the index finger of Kili's other hand drifts over his sac to ghost over his perineum. He's already so sensitive that Kili just barely has to apply any sort of pressure in order to make Fili's hips buck upwards. When Kili's finger, still coated in what must be less than sanitary latex, traces across the edge of his rim Fili whines for more. Kili must have a reason why he's teasing because this touch isn't nearly enough to satisfy, it only teases and torments.

            Kili hums thoughtfully and the cool consideration behind the sound coils lust tightly around Fili's stomach. That's the sound that Kili makes just before one of his most wicked ideas takes hold, one that will send them both spiraling through a tumultuous storm of lust. He's eager to see what Kili will think of, his brother's nimble brain leaping to places that Fili would never have reached on his own. "I'm afraid that our previous activities might have caused some undue stress...turn around?"

            Fili fights the immediate upward creep of his eyebrow, knowing that Kili must have a reason for his claim. It can't be that Kili's honestly concerned about him being torn. After the sheer novelty of love-making had set in, he and Kili had worked together on finding his limits. One finger at a slow pace doesn't come to broaching any of them. Wondering what plan Kili's concocted makes his breathing come short as he turns to face the table once more. He shivers at the feel of hands splayed across the globes of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to display his entrance.

            "I'm afraid I'll need your help for this Mr. Durinte," Kili says, his thumb stroking idly over his hole. Fili forces himself to concentrate on Kili's words but it feels so good, the slight catch of Kili's thumb against the small wrinkles of flesh. "I'm going to need both hands so if you wouldn't mind holding these..." Both cheeks receive a hard squeeze and Fili jumps and squeals at the unexpected roughness. Kili doesn't give him any time to recover, just curtly orders, "Hold please," as his hand curves around Fili's hip and makes its way back towards his cock.

            Fili has just enough to interpret Kili's words, fingers digging into the soft skin on the inside of his ass before hot breath wafts over his eagerly fluttering entrance. _Oh God_ Kili can't possibly be thinking...but then there's soft wetness against his entrance, a touch at once so hesitant and yet so sure that it has to be a tongue-- _"Fuck,"_ Fili groans, knees growing weaker as Kili's hand moves in tandem with his mouth.

            Kili loves doing this, turning the simple act into a form of worship, his lips spread wide over his hole, tongue tracing the rim before it delves within him, a stiff wriggling intrusion and Fili can't help but moan for more. Kili's beard is rough against his skin, latex smooth over his cock, breath scorching against his greedy hole. He wants more, more, more, even though more might simply kill him. It's a death he'll willingly take, over and over again until he's drowning.

            Fingers press underneath his frenulum, caressing in the way that Fili loves until he's awkwardly thrusting, wanting to push his ass further into Kili's face but wanting Kili's touch on his cock to continue. _So_ good, _too_ good until he's wailing as Kili's tongue insistently pulls on his rim, pushing him closer towards the brink.

            Fili's had reason to thank whatever reigns above for his brother's coordination and aptitude at multitasking but he's especially thankful now as Kili's tongue spears within him, his wrist cunningly twists at his cock and long fingers massage his perineum. The three-way assault only lasts half a second before he's coming again, spilling over Kili's latex fingers and jerking his hips as he tries to gather as much sensation as humanly possible, hoarding it away to elongate the flares of pleasure chasing each other down his nerves.

            The table is blessedly cool against his over-heated skin and Fili rests his torso along it, grateful for something else to take up his burden. Slowly his breathing returns to normal and he regains some semblance of feeling in his legs. A few seconds longer and he's able to turn his head to search out Kili, hand groping uselessly. Kili returns his grip with the hand not stained by his own seed and Fili's grateful for his brother's consideration.

            "Good?" Kili asks, dropping the play for a moment as he nuzzles the back of Fili's neck. Fili hums contentedly, trying to arch his body to gather more of Kili's touch. He's rewarded with a brush of a hand down his flank, enough to satisfy for the moment and more than enough to pique his curiosity. Kili is a born cuddler, someone who doesn't require an orgasm of his own to want to feel the warmth of a body next to him, to share in that comfort. If he's holding himself back then there must be a reason why.

            The reason hits him as he cranes his head to the side to watch Kili's movements. His brother carefully rolls the blue gloves off before disposing of them in the trash. "Sterility," Fili murmurs, just before his mouth goes dry as Kili tugs another pair on, the tight material snapping down snug around his wrists. He's glad that Kili works with children because he's fairly convinced that no rational adult could see that motion and not want to devour his brother on the spot.

            Kili nods in acknowledgement of his statement, letting Fili know that his guess was correct. "Just have to be careful," says apologetically, with a rueful shrug of his shoulders. "Hospitals, you know?"

            Fili nods, more because he wants to please Kili than any actual knowledge of the interworkings of hospitals. His eyes rove over Kili's form, lingering over the bulge that baggy scrubs pants can no longer hide. A plan starts to form, half-baked and maybe improbable, but any more improbable than anything that's already happened?

            "Can I ask you question Doctor?" Fili asks, unsubtly arching his back to put his ass further on display. He doesn't miss the appreciative flick of Kili's eyes over his body and a warm glow of pride fuses in his stomach. He loves this, watching Kili's eyes flare with lust, watching the pink tip of his brother's tongue dart out of lick at his lips.

            "Yeah," Kili rasps, his voice hoarse.

            Fili grins, for once put on the predatory side of the coin. It's not often that he'll indulge like this but every so often it can be addicting, enticing his brother forward, taunting him until he takes what he wants. For a moment he's too light-headed to continue, pleasure dancing and sparking as he considers his exact wording. "I know that at my company I won't let my employees go a year without a proper physical to ensure their health. What about the hospital? Do they put the same amount of care into their employees?"

            He pushes off of the table, canting his hips at an angle, loving the way that Kili's eyes rove over his body. A flush appears on his skin from the careful scrutiny but he maintains eye contact with Kili, steadily staring his brother down. Kili finally shakes his head, the bob of his Adam's apple visible even underneath his beard. "No, they...they're not that interested in our condition."

            "Pity," Fili whispers, drawing closer. He reaches out a hand to touch, stopping himself at the last moment. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot...sterility?"

            Kili nods, nostrils flaring as he tries to suck in a deep enough breath to regain his focus. "Yeah, I have to...Can't let people...Sterile," Kili finishes. Fili nods, sympathetic, understanding, even as he subtly guides Kili backwards, towards the table. Kili grins at him, seeing through his plan and still letting Fili manipulate him. "Can't let you touch me," Kili warns, when Fili reaches for his shoulder. "Can't touch you or else...Wonder how you'd moan when it was my cock splitting you open, when I was buried balls deep in you..."

            Fili tries to concentrate on his original seduction and push back the force of Kili's words, but it's hard, especially when he can imagine exactly how that would sound. Instead he focuses on the broadness of Kili's shoulders, the sharp cut of his jaw, the slight curve of his hips. "I could still touch you," Fili offers, lips curving into a smile that he hopes looks sultry instead of desperate. "I could...I think I learned enough to give you an examination. I wouldn't want you in anything but the best of health."

            It's a small victory for him when Kili reaches backward and grips the edge of the table, his blue fingers stark against the dark wood. "I think we could work something out," Kili nods, his hands already fumbling with the drawstring of his pants. It's been ages since Fili's seen Kili this undone, this frantic and he has to admit that the sight warms him. It reminds him of back when they were both little more than teenagers, fumbling around in bed with each other, the first night at the lakehouse, rutting against each other until they spilled in their pants...As much as he likes Kili calm and composed, he thinks that he might like it more when Kili's so eager that he's already trembling with anticipation.

            With Kili pinned against the table Fili can take his time dropping to his knees, turning the motion into a long tease. With his body sated he can take the time to prolong his brother's torment, paying Kili back for all the times that he's been an insufferable brat with Fili dangling on the end of the line of pleasure. "Would you mind?" Fili asks, his eyes flicking down to the waistband of Kili's pants. "I don't want to risk anything."

            The groan that Kili manages to stifle still rumbles through the room as his hands push at his pants. Fili gnaws at his lower lip when Kili's cock springs free of the confines of his pants, proud and swollen against his belly. Fili doesn't think he'll ever tire of the sight, no matter how many years pass. Already desire rests heavy against his tongue.

            "Tell me if I'm not performing the examination correctly," Fili whispers, shuffling closer on his knees. "I would hate to leave you without an assurance that you're in excellent health."

            "I wouldn't... _ah!"_ Kili gasps, hips flexing ever so slightly as Fili's tongue delicately laps over the weeping slit. "I wouldn't worry too much about that," he pants, several strands of hair falling around his face from where they've escaped the confines of his head-wrap. It sends tendrils of need curling through Fili, desire flowing in his veins where there used to be blood. Fili surges forward, lips curled around the width of Kili's cock. His nostrils flare wide, sucking in as much air as his lungs can take before he takes Kili all the way down, until the head of his brother's cock is bumping against the back of his throat. Kili whines, fingers twitching against the edge of the table as Fili carefully swallows, his tongue fluttering against the underside of Kili's cock.

            It took him a while to master deep-throating, gag-reflex violently protesting the invasion but he's managed to overcome that particular hurdle, to the point where he can keep his nose pressed against Kili's dark curls for long seconds, using his mouth, tongue and throat to work over his brother. He draws off just enough to suck in a deep breath, inhaling the musky scent of arousal and Kili that mixes in his brain like an aphrodisiac. He only takes a moment to gather more oxygen before he's descending once more, hollowing his cheeks with the force of his suction.

            Kili's sharp cry is a boon to Fili's ears, and if his brother is being more vocal than usual, then who is he to complain? He loves it, drinks in his brother's vocalizations like a man dying of thirst in the desert. The praise warms him and he smiles around his mouthful, tongue eagerly pressing and licking at every millimeter of flesh that it can reach. Kili's balls are heavy in the palm of his hand, even as they draw closer to his body with his brother's impending release.

            With a wicked glint in his eyes, Fili slowly pulls off, leaving just the head of Kili's cock against his lips. "Everything appears to be in order Doctor," he says, tracing the shiny head of Kili's cock, the tip of his tongue pushing back the brunet's foreskin. "I checked for any abnormalities."

            "Good, good," Kili pants and once again Fili has cause to admire his brother's willpower. Even now, with his legs trembling and beads of pre-come steadily leaking from his slit, Kili's voice is fairly even. "There's one part of the examination that I didn't actually do..."

            "Tell me," Fili says, alternating his words with tiny little laps of his tongue. "I would feel terrible if I left something undone."

            "There's the fluid test," Kili grits out and from his movements Fili knows that his brother's fighting the urge to let go and grab onto his hair, his shoulders, anything that his hands could possibly reach. "You can-- _aaah fuck--_ actually diagnose diseases based on the taste and texture of ejaculation..."

            "I see," Fili murmurs, even though he has to fight the grin which threatens to stretch his lips. Diagnose diseases by spunk? Really, his brother's so full of it but this is what he wanted, and to hear Kili use vaguely technical terms while talking about Fili swallowing him down is much more arousing than it has a right to be. He sucks hard, cheeks hollowing, and he wonders if Kili will know that there's a laughing reproach hidden somewhere in his actions, reproof for telling such a bold lie. From the choked off cry caught in Kili's throat Fili guesses that his lesson has gone unheeded but it's still a nice sound so he repeats the action.

            Kili's body curves backward in a subtle arch, his hips churning as he seeks more friction against his skin, head falling backwards as he moans wantonly. "So...so close," he gasps. When Fili gently rubs his thumb over his sac Kili bucks upward and it takes a steady hand on his hip to restrain him. "Gonna, I'm gonna, _fuck_ Fili, right there--" Kili loves the swirl of a tongue, the intricate play of the very tip dancing across over-sensitive skin. It only takes his tongue curling around the head and one particularly dedicated suck and then Kili is pushing further into his mouth, spilling hot and bitter across his tongue.

            He has to force the swallow but it's easier now than it used to be and he gets such a little thrill of pleasure from performing so well. Besides, it's less messy this way and Fili can never argue with that. Kili's breaths slow to huge, shuddering inhalations as he falls backwards onto his elbows, head lolling backwards to stare at the ceiling. Between his legs, Fili still suckles his brother's prick, gently massaging the softening flesh with tongue and lips.

            After a few more seconds Fili allows Kili's cock to slip from his mouth. It nestles back into dark curls at Kili's groin and Fili can't help but nuzzle it with the tip of his nose. Kili yelps in protest, hands shoving at the top of his head.

            Fili huffs laughter onto the skin of Kili's thigh, pressing a soft kiss to the smooth flesh of his inner leg. "Baby," he teases, tongue licking overtop a pale blue vein visible underneath the skin.

            "Not really," Kili answers, a latex covered thumb sweeping overtop Fili's plump lower lip. Fili preens underneath the caress, relishing the intensity of Kili's full attention on him. He returns Kili's tender smile, laying his head against his brother's thigh. He hears his brother peel off the gloves and then long fingers are stroking through his hair. "So," Kili begins after his nimble fingers have started to massage away tiny knots in Fili's shoulder, "good idea?"

            Fili looks up through the curtain of his eyelashes and hair, amazed that Kili even needs to ask the question. He's expecting the cocky grin but he's surprised at the slight hesitation in the expression. Is Kili really worried that he didn't enjoy himself, that he hadn't been fantasizing and dreaming about this for years now? It's even better, now that it's become a reality, now that he can remember the cool metal against his skin, the way his body became an inferno underneath the lights, Kili's coolly technical voice as he took him apart bit by bit.

            "The best," he assures Kili, rising before his knees have a chance to start hurting. "The very best."

            "Well, you know..." Kili smiles bashfully at him and it sets Fili's heart aflutter because it's amazing to him that after everything they've done together, how well they take each other apart with tongue, lips and hands, that Kili can still have the hint of a blush lingering around his cheekbones when he looks at him. "I did want this year to have a good beginning and this seemed like the way to do it..."

            Fili laughs at that, a huge chortle that starts in his belly and expands outwards, shaking through Kili's body as well. "If that's the beginning then by the end of the year I think that you'll have killed us both," he chuckles, the giddy high from his orgasms still running through his body.

            "Ah, but would there be a better way to go?" Kili asks, devilish smirk spreading wide across his face. He stares into Fili's eyes for a brief moment and Fili's next laugh catches for a moment, the breath stuttering in his chest at the pure love and adoration in Kili's warm brown eyes. They hold each other's eyes for a moment before naturally dropping their gazes, all the words they could ever need to say to each other held within one glance. Kili looks around at the medical equipment, humming tunelessly underneath his breath as he puffs his cheeks out.

            "We might have a slight problem," he announces after a moment. Fili waits, practice having given him what seems like an infinite amount of patience. "I'm not scheduled for another shift at the hospital for another two days, so in the meantime we have all of these new toys to play with..."

            "And that's a problem?" Fili laughs as he winds his arms tightly around Kili's shoulders. "If you're trying to set a precedent for problems in the new year, then I'd be able to live with this."

            This time it's Kili's turn to laugh, long arms tightening around him in a crushing embrace that pushes the breath out of his chest. They stay there for long minutes, content with each other until the cold finally starts to settle onto Fili's skin and goosebumps appear on his arms and legs. Kili notices the shiver that runs through his body and runs a warm hand down his back. "You want to go back upstairs?" he asks, smiling at Fili's quick nod.

            Somewhere from the depths of the house the hour strikes. They stand still listening to the chimes of the clock, the machine marking yet another start to their lives together. Fili smiles against Kili's scrubs, breathing in his brother's cologne underneath the sharp smell of antiseptic. Another year in this life, with his brother, the only person he's ever loved? Some people try their whole lives and never even brush this kind of happiness.

            "Happy New Year Fee," Kili murmurs into his hair before he drops a soft kiss onto his forehead.

            Fili pulls away, enough to meet Kili's eyes as he draws his brother's face down to his.

            "Happy New Year Kili," he returns, just before their lips meet.


End file.
